Un alocado Fin de semana
by whutluv
Summary: Temari & Shikamaru ya tienen una relación como cualquier otros adolescentes.


**E**sta historia va para una de mis mejores en la vida entera, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y me siento súper afortunada de que tengamos los mismos gustos jiji te amo mi guachita (: .

Es un One-Shot

* * *

**Fin de Semana.**

Un típico día en la casa de su novio. Comiendo las típicas tonterías y haciendo las típicas idioteces de siempre. La chica se sentó sobre él, riéndose.

—Oye, dame un besito— le pidió el joven, mientras le respondía las sonrisas. Ella se negó con la cabeza y le dio un zape, salió de encima y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Que pesadita que eres— dijo y la beso en la frente. Ella le correspondió dándole su tan ansiado beso en los

labios.

— ¿Feliz?

— Muy feliz.

Eran pocas las veces en que congeniaban así, de esa manera tan dulce, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo por idioteces y todos los que los conocían pensaban que tenían una relación bastante _problemática _y tortuosa. Pero la realidad era esta, cuando no se celaban o estaban echándose gritos e insultos mutuamente, estaban así, en la habitación del chico riéndose por cualquier idiotez y amándose como nunca. Eran adolescentes sí, pero unos adolescentes totalmente enamorados con los sentimientos a flor de piel y llenos de pasión. Porque ambos compartían su primer amor.

Se acabaron las papas, traeré más— dijo el muchacho y luego se levantó de la cama y salió para perderse tras la puerta de su cuarto. La chica se quedó mientras viendo televisión con la expresión aburrida. Pasaba canal tras canal hasta que vio que su novio volvía con un bol lleno de papas fritas y unos refrescos.

— ¡Que rico!

— Ya, ya. Pero dame un beso primero.

— No.

— Linda, hermosa, preciosa. Dame un beso— dijo y luego la tomo de la cintura y le robo un fugaz besito en la nariz.

— Jajá, si nos vieran los de la escuela pensarían que somos demasiado melosos.

— Ah sí…—dijo recordando las caras de la gente cuando los veían en los pasillos gritándose como verdaderos locos. Acto seguido agregó: —Sinceramente no me interesan.

— A mí tampoco— respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciéndose cariño y dándose infinidades de besos. Así eran sus fines de semana. Todos llenos de amor, paz y felicidad. A ratos estudiaban, veían Facebook, salían a pasear, se sacaban fotos graciosas y las subían a Instagram o simplemente veían televisión o películas echados en la cama del muchacho ambos encimas del otro. No necesitaban grandes cosas para disfrutar de aquellos placeres de la vida porque, se tenían el uno el otro y con eso les bastaba para ser muy felices.

— ¡Mierda, ya son las once!, me tengo que ir, mi mama me matará, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando me quedo todo el día aquí en tu casa... y más cuando tus padres no están.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios se levantó de la cama y se arregló su ropa y cabello. Se perfumo un poco y se miró en el espejo del cuarto para ver si ya estaba más decente y presentable para llegar a su casa. Su novio miro cada paso de la chica mientras alzaba una de sus cejas para luego sonreír bastante divertido con la situación.

— Si, losé. Tu madre siempre me ha amado— dijo con sarcasmo y la muchachita de ojos verdes lo miro fulminante.

— Ya, ya. Me voy.

— Te acompañaré, es muy tarde.

— Está bien.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano mientras continuaban hablando trivialidades de la vida. Cuando llegaron, a la tan famosilla fémina le dieron un sermón de lo peor. Y su novio escucho todo desde la sala mientras internamente se remataba de la risa.

— Shikamaru— nombró con voz grave un señor, detrás de él habían dos chicos más. Eran: el padre y hermanos de _Temari_.

— Buenas noches, señor, ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Espero tu estés igual.

El chico sonrió.

— Siéntate por favor. Queremos charlar contigo.

El joven trago saliva y noto como sus manos empezaban a sudar horriblemente. Los otros tres hombres que estaban en la sala lo notaron e internamente se carcajearon de risa. El reloj de la sala hacia ese _tic tac _irritante que hacía que la situación se volviera más tensa e incómoda. Aunque todo paro cuando el Padre de su amada chica dijo:

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi querida hija?

Quedó perplejo.

— Bueno… Somos novios. Obviamente la respeto mucho y tenemos algo muy serio.

Se sintió estúpido por responder eso. Como si fuese no sé, un robot. Pero estaba tan tenso y nervioso que fue lo primero que se le salió de repente, así nada más, como por inercia. Pasaron minutos en que nadie dijo nada y luego explotaron todos en risotadas que sonaban tan fuertes que Temari con su madre llegaron al salón a ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

Shikamaru estaba perplejo. ¡¿Qué diablos ocurría con la familia de su novia?!

— ¡Era broma, hijo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Temari es como el macho de la casa, incluso más que los idiotas de sus hermanos.

Los muchachos lo miraron mal y el padre continuó diciendo:

— Podríamos decir, es un hombre en cuerpo de mujer. Solo bromeábamos contigo, esperamos que no te hayas llevado un buen susto. Solo queremos que la cuides mucho, nada más. El resto es juego. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, muchacho!

— ¡Ay, ustedes y sus tonterías! ¡Lo asustaron!— exclamó Temari, tratando de guardar la calma y de no mandarles un buen puñetazo a sus queridos familiares.

La madre de ésta se reía al igual que todos los demás y a Shikamaru no le quedo más que reírse también. Pero reírse del nerviosismo. Luego ambos muchachos salieron al jardín a despedirse.

— Perdón por lo que paso, ellos son así— suspiró mientas entrecerraba sus ojos del disgusto.

— Simpáticos— respondió Shikamaru sin más, riéndose.

— ¿Eh?

— Eso, son simpáticos. Aunque…

Ella lo miró expectante a lo que iba a decir.

— Igual de problemáticos que tú. Supongo que obviamente es algo familiar. Bueno, bueno, no importa. Ya me amarán, sobre todo tu madre, que creo que aún me odian un poco.

— No te odia, solo dice que le da miedo… Bueno tú sabes. Esas cosas de madre— respondió haciendo ademanes con la mano tratando de restarle importancia al temita _ese_.

El chico se rió al ver a su novia sonrojarse de repente. Y ella inesperadamente lo abrazo.

—Mañana es lunes.

—Mañana probablemente estaremos discutiendo.

—¿Por qué el amor nos llega los fines de semana y el resto de los días pasamos peleando?

—Misterios de la vida.

—¡Ay, si! !Ay, si!

Luego se besaron apasionadamente y cada uno marchó hacia sus respectivas casas.

Lunes. Y como era de esperarse, ya estaban discutiendo como perro y gato. Aunque podría apostar que éstos peleaban menos que aquellos dos individuos que estaban en pleno pasillo de la escuela echándose fuego por los ojos. Bueno no tanto así, pero si muy eran escandalosos con sus gritos.

— ¡Ándate a la mierda!

— ¡Ándate tú, malcriada, no sé porque somos novios!

— ¡Quiero terminar, ahora!

— ¡Yo también, adiós!

— ¡Hijo de tu mamá!

— ¡Fea!

— ¡Asqueroso!

— ¡No quiero verte más!

— ¡Yo menos! ¡Me voy a ir con otro!

El chico paro en seco. Y la palabra _otro_ resonó en su cabeza como un fuerte bombo que acababa de ser usado.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Otro? Ella _jamás _había dicho algo así. Arrugo sus cejas imaginándose la escena. Ellos discutían pero nunca decían esas cosas. Ambos sabían que se pertenecía el uno al otro. Corrió a tomarla del brazo y la tomo de la cintura posesivamente.

— Dejemos la rutina por un ratito y dame otro besito.

— Arruinas toda la magia. Era broma. No me gustaría otro problemático que no seas tú. Idiota.

Para el muchacho oír eso fue definitivamente música hermosa para sus oídos. Bueno, total, que se salieran un poco de su rutina no les haría mal. Tenían el resto de la semana para seguir discutiendo de cosas tontas. Ahora gozarían un poquito más ese fin de semana lleno de amor que ya se había tornado más largo.

**Sin duda, unos adolescentes totalmente excéntricos. Pero que se amaban loca y profundamente.**

**Fin**

* * *

Holi, ajdfhds espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo me divertiiiiiiii mucho haciéndolo, hehe, espero que estén de lo mejor y muchas gracias anticipadas para aquellas que lo leyeron, les mando unos besotes! Lo hice lo mas rápido que puede y nose porque :( jsdhds, bueno bueno , jiji cuídense bye =).


End file.
